For All The Days Of Our Lives, Part 6
by Lanie Sparks
Summary: Lee and Amanda are separated by tragedy


Lee awoke with a start. He'd been having another nightmare. He shook his head hard. Who was Amanda? In his dreams he was sure he knew who she was, but when he woke up, she was gone again. He knew that she was someone important to him, but that was all. He glanced at his bare left hand. He wasn't wearing a wedding ring, so that was a good sign that she wasn't his wife, but who was she? What exactly was her importance to him? He could make himself crazy with these questions. All he knew about his life was that he lived in Washington, DC and that someone in his life was named Amanda and that she was A big part of his life. At least he thought she was. Why else would she appear in all his dreams? He got up. He had to find out the answers. He started opening drawers and cabinets looking for his clothes. He had to get out of there. He crossed the room to another cabinet and stopped short when he felt a sharp pain go through his head. He shook it off and continued on his mission just as Dr. Wright walked in. 

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He exclaimed at the sight of his patient. "You shouldn't be up and around yet!" 

"I have to get out of here! I have to know about my life!" 

"I understand how you feel, but..." 

"No, you don't understand, I have to get out of here now! This is making me crazy!" 

"I can't let you do this!" 

"Look, either you let me out of here now, or I'll just walk out, with or without you. I'm not going to stay here any longer! I want to go home!" 

Dr. Wright threw up his hands in frustration. "All right, you win. I'll have you released this afternoon and make travel arrangements for tomorrow. But you have to agree to keep up with your medical treatment." 

Lee nodded. "Ok." 

"But for now, I want you to get some rest. We're going to be very busy in the next couple of days and I don't want you having a relapse." 

Lee nodded. Dr. Wright started to leave. "Hey, Doc." Lee said. 

Wright turned around "Yes?" 

"Thanks." 

"Mm-hmmm. Now get some rest." 

********* 

Meanwhile, at a different hospital in Berlin, Billy and Amanda are talking to the doctor that turned Lee's case over to Doctor Wright. 

"I'm so sorry about your agent that was killed. There was nothing we could do. He was already dead when they brought him in." 

Amanda bit her lip, trying very hard not to break down again. "I want to identify the body." She said. 

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I don't think that's a very good idea. The explosion tore him up pretty badly." 

Amanda was not discouraged. "I don't care. I want to identify the body!" 

Billy looked at her. "Amanda, I don't think you should..." 

"Don't give me that. I have to know for sure, Billy." Billy knew that determined look on Amanda's face. He'd seen it many times before. He sighed and nodded for the doctor to show them the body. "Ok." the doctor said, still unsure. "Follow me. Billy and Amanda followed the doctor through corridor after corridor until the reached the morgue. They walked into the room and the doctor walked over to a table with a body covered by a sheet. "I warn you, it's not pretty." "Please just show me the body." "If you insist." He pulled back the sheet. Amanda looked at the mangled corpse in front of her and couldn't help but imagine Lee's face in place of the badly burned one. She turned and immediately lost the contents of her stomach onto the floor. She felt incredibly weak. She held onto the table for support. Billy came up behind her and helped her. The doctor hastily covered the body back up. 

"I'm ok, Billy." she said. 

"Come on. Let's go outside." He led her to a chair in the corridor. The doctor pick up and envelope and followed. 

"This is what we found in the rental car he was driving." He handed it to Billy, not sure Amanda was able to handle it. He opened it and shook out the contents. In it was what was left of Lee's badge and a plain gold wedding band. Amanda picked up the ring and examined it. She knew it was Lee's. He had a habit of carrying it with him when they were apart on cases. He always told her it made him fell closer to her. She started sobbing, crying on Billy's shoulder, knowing now that her husband really was gone forever. Billy put an arm around her to comfort her and just let her cry until she couldn't cry anymore. 

The doctor fidgeted not knowing what to do. He was young and hadn't had much experience with this kind of thing. 

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the day this man was brought in?" Billy asked. 

"There was another man brought in who was still alive. His case was turned over to Dr. Wright. He's in a small clinic north of here." 

"Can you give us the address, please?" 

"Sure. I'll go get that for you." He said, eager to get away from this hysterical woman. 

Billy turned his attention back to Amanda. "Are you ok to continue?" Amanda could only nod. "Ok, let's go find out why this happened." 


End file.
